parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gomez Live! in New York City
A parody of Barney Live! in New York City by TBA. Plot Gomez and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from the Addams Bag. But before they are able to share it, Dijon visits the backyard and sneaks away with the bag. Throughout the show, Gomez's friends try to catch Dijon and teach him that all you have to do is make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to Anna's Imagination Circus, filled with fun-loving clowns, monkeys, an elephant, and dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues after Dijon confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with her. After this, she remembers to use the magic words "Please" and "Thank You" and then becomes friends with Gomez and the rest. Gomez then unveils the surprise to the audience and asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the then bigger heart, Gomez, Pugsley, Wednesday, Dijon, and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special". Cast *Barney - Gomez Addams (The Addams Family) *Baby Bop - Wednesday Addams (The Addams Family) *BJ - Pugsley Addams (The Addams Family) * Kathy - ??? * Julie - Hilda Hippo (Richard Scarry) * Derek - Huckle Cat (Richard Scarry) * Carlos - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) * Kelly - ??? * Tosha - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Min - ??? * Shawn - ??? * The Winkster - Dijon (DuckTales) Songs Act 1 *The Addams Family Theme Song (1992 animated version) *If You're Happy and You Know It (extra) *The More We Get Together *Mr. Knickerbocker *Ring Around the Rosie *Pulled *The Addams Bag *The Dijon Song *She'll Be Coming Round the Mountain *Pugsley's Song/'Gomez's First Failed Attempt to Catch Dijon''' *Take Me Out to the Ball Game *Rain Medley *If All the Raindrops *Band Instrumental *I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 * Boom. Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? * The Wheels on the Bus * Three Little Monkeys * Do Your Ears Hang Low? * Huckle the Incredible, Wednesday's Blankey is Stuck * The Airplane Song * Me and My Teddy * Four Little Ducks * Elsa the Cannonball/Gomez's Second Failed Attempt to Catch Dijon * My Aunt Came Back * London Bridge * Star Light, Star Bright/'Dijon's Wish to Become Gomez's Friend' * Please and Thank You * Gomez Reveals the Surprise from the Addams Bag - a Heart!/Everyone is Special * Curtain Call Characters Wednesday in The Addams Family (1992).jpg|Wednesday as Baby Bop Huckle.jpg|Huckle as Derek Ariel.png.jpg|Ariel as Tosha Dijon in DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp.jpg|Dijon as the Winkster Trivia * This stage show marks: ** The last regular appearance of Huckle Cat. He would later return with Lily Bunny as special guests in the Season 3 episode, On the Move. ** The first appearance of Krusty the Clown who will become a regular cast member in Season 3. ** The only time Huckle and Krusty appear together. ** The only appearances of ??? and Dijon. ** The last time ??? is seen with her teddy bear. ** The only Addams Family live show that doesn't have the "I Love You" song. ** The only Addams Family stage show to feature the Addams Bag and the only time it plays a major role. Category:Barney & Friends Stage Shows Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Live! In New York City Spoofs